


【翔润】线 Chapter10

by kangti



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangti/pseuds/kangti





	【翔润】线 Chapter10

如果说跟樱井的吻是又咸又甜的感觉，那么庆功会上玩大冒险时的那个吻便只是清水般寡淡，对那样的吻，松本自然没有放在心上。直到第二天看到整个社交网站上都是他玩大冒险时接吻的那张照片时，才反应过来樱井也可能看到了。意识到这一点的松本并没有向樱井解释的念头，他觉得解释与否都已经不再有区别，他们本就不必对彼此负责。  
樱井再迟钝也察觉到松本这段时间以来的冷淡了，这种冷淡是他们这段关系从开始到现在以来从未出现过的。松本张开了全身的保护层，坚实得连一根针也插不进去。不管是厚脸皮的调戏还是故意的撒娇，那种下意识的害羞和听之任之再也没有在他脸上出现过。樱井有些沮丧，他们这样的关系剩下的时间只有不到一个月了。  
松本抱着抱枕坐在沙发上看电视，整个人缩成一小团，让人看了会不自觉地产生保护欲。樱井小心翼翼地凑过去捏他的手掌，轻轻说：“你最近是不是不开心啊？”  
松本生硬地抽回手，淡淡地说：“没有。”  
“那你怎么不理我啊……”樱井说得很轻，话尾还带上了一些委屈。  
松本没有回答，眼睛依然直视前方的电视，仿佛没有听到。樱井又凑上去轻轻抓他的手，“周末去游乐园？你之前说过想去的。”  
松本要出口的“不去”在转头看见樱井真诚的眼神时硬生生拗成了“你不是恐高吗。”  
樱井又换上了一副赖皮的脸，故意可怜兮兮地说：“为了你就没关系啊……”  
松本伪装的外壳其实不牢固，一不注意就会在樱井的攻势下变得心软。即使明知对方的行为未必是走心，还是会因一个表情一句话一点语气而心软，于是他应允了。  
樱井高兴得又像橡皮糖一样巴着他，他无奈地任由对方在他身上上下其手，他看不透樱井，既然不在乎为什么又要这样亲密。

坐云霄飞车的时候樱井吓得脸色苍白，松本则是一脸兴奋，看着吓得面无血色的樱井，心情莫名变得更好，又拉着樱井重复坐了几次。  
下来后的樱井惊魂未定，紧紧抓住松本的手说：“我可不能再多坐一次了，我说真的。”  
“那我们去坐摩天轮。”松本铁了心要折磨他，毫不留情地又扔下一个炸弹。  
摩天轮比起云霄飞车来虽然是较缓慢，也有一层铁包围着，但是高度还是有的。樱井僵硬地坐着，不敢往窗外看，眼睛只能定定地看着对面的松本。松本面无表情地看着窗外，整个人像放空了一样。樱井在摩天轮缓慢的移动中渐渐平复下来放松了心，不料松本忽然站起身把他揪起来，紧紧按着他的头让他往下看。  
樱井一下没有反应过来这突如其来的变故，条件反射地听从指令往下看，意识到他们已经到了摩天轮的最高点。一阵猛烈的恐惧攫住了他的心，他的身体开始剧烈地颤抖，好不容易发出轻微的声音说：“润……放……放开我……”  
松本紧紧按着他，没有丝毫要放松的意思，在他耳边说：“记住这恐惧。”  
也请你记住我。

松本是在毫无心理准备的情况下听到那个消息的，佐藤笑着对他说：“听说你的公司要被收购了啊。”  
松本眼神一凛，“你说什么？”  
“你不是跟樱井家的总经理在一起吗，为什么不去问他？”佐藤暧昧地笑着。  
松本冷冷地说：“不需要你多事。”  
佐藤朝他翩然一笑，毫不在意地踏着优雅的步子走掉。  
松本忽然觉得很恐惧，这是一种即将失去自己生命中最重要的东西的恐惧，是灵魂深处的本能对危险的恐惧。他忽然失去了对身边所有事情的掌控，周遭的景物陌生得不像存在于同一个世界，他想起了樱井电话里的“市价多少”，想起樱井出现在他的发表会。努力克制不让自己的声音发抖，拨了一个号码：“帮我查，查樱井集团最近的收购项目。”  
松本不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他突然发现自己对樱井一无所知。在一无所知的情况下，他输光了一切。他安静地在沙发上坐下，等待樱井回来。  
樱井回到家的时候发现松本静静坐在沙发上，侧影没在光影里，看不清楚情绪，直觉有点不对劲，轻轻地问：“润，怎么了？”  
松本抬眼看他，眼神平静得没有一丝波澜，拿起面前一叠文件，狠狠甩在他的脚下，冷冷地说：“你告诉我是不是真的。”  
樱井蹲下身捡起散落的文件，几眼内就知道是怎么回事，平静地说：“谁告诉你的？”  
松本站起来一步步逼近樱井，他本来就要比樱井高上几公分，这时满腔愤怒，平时在樱井面前一贯温柔的气场消失不见，顿时让樱井感觉有些陌生。  
樱井平静地看着一步步逼近他的松本，淡淡地说：“再问你一次，谁告诉你的。”  
“我在问你是不是真的！”松本揪起樱井的衣领，朝他发出愤怒的吼叫。  
樱井的眼神突然变得很冷，双手搭上松本揪着他衣领的双手，用力强硬干脆地扯下。“是佐藤吗？跟你接吻的那个佐藤。”  
松本没有回答，但是樱井从他一瞬间的眼神里读出了信息。“你信她？”樱井的双眼闪着冷芒。  
“你只要回答我是不是真的。”松本觉得他们根本不在一个频道上，他在纠结收购的真实性，而樱井纠结的却是谁告诉他的。事实上谁告诉他的也没关系，只要收购是真的，他就有足够的理由质问樱井。  
松本的眼神很复杂，但是樱井一一解读出来了，那里面有愤怒、不解、失望、希望，还有，不信任。于是他改变了答案：“是。”  
屋内突然变得很安静，绝望的情绪一丝一丝地晕染屋内的空间。松本的声音好像失去了所有生机，强撑着最后一丝希望说：“你知道它对我意味着什么吗。”  
樱井看着松本脆弱的样子，有一瞬间很想紧紧抱着他告诉他这都不是真的。但是他骄傲，他愤怒，他不能容忍松本宁愿信任一个别人，一个他曾经那样亲吻过的别人。于是他用在商场上引以为傲的口才把脆弱的松本戳得遍体鳞伤，“我觉得没什么不好，收购后你的权限不会改变，我运营，你设计，合作很愉快。”  
“你不懂。”松本冷冷地说，那是他的整个世界，是他拼尽全力为自己争得的一席之地，是他生存的所有意义。  
樱井的怒火被彻底点燃了，仿佛松本这一句话意有所指，把他这一年来的温柔相待全数否定了，他脑子里满满是那张接吻的照片，在能思考出口的话语会给松本带来多大伤害之前就已经说出了口：“在商言商。我是不懂你的设计，设计不能当饭吃。你要是能做好，当初也不用找上我。”  
空气忽然凝固了，松本从喉间一字一字迸出，“樱井翔，你给我滚。”  
最后残余的声音是樱井愤怒关门的响声，卷走了屋内最后一丝温暖。

樱井其实是后悔的，他知道松本的心并不像看上去那样刚强，冷静下来思考后知道那一番话绝对伤到了深处。但是一时又无法低头，松本跟那个女生无所顾忌的接吻提醒着他他们之间的关系一如他自己所说的，彼此自由。明明是彼此自由的前提，他却萌生了束缚对方的想法。  
樱井一贯采取鸵鸟战术，沉浸在工作中忽然才回神过来才发现与松本的契约已经不知不觉到了最后一天。过了今天，他们之间不再有契约的约束，这样的关系也将落下帷幕。樱井不甘最后的结局会是不了了之，他还没有讨回本。拿出手机拨通了松本的电话，接起电话的却不是松本本人，电话里的声音很吵杂。  
樱井皱着眉头问：“请问松本在哪里？”  
对方显然喝高了，声音很兴奋：“哈哈哈，我怎么知道，好像跟谁出去了？”最后一句显然是在征求他人意见。  
“请问可以告诉我你们现在在哪里吗？”樱井礼貌地发问，在对方报出完整地址的瞬间就把电话卡断了。风风火火地赶到发现是一间高级酒店，越往具体地址移动就越有一种不好的预感。终于知道这种预感代表什么了，他看见了松本，准确地说，是看见正在与一个女人纠缠在一起的松本，那个女人的手肆无忌惮地在松本的身上游走，牙齿咬着松本的唇。  
樱井的怒火立地熊熊燃烧起来了，咬着牙一字一顿地说：“松，本，润。”  
被打断的女人懒洋洋的转头瞥一眼樱井，看见是个陌生人，又毫不顾忌地想继续。樱井飞快地走过去拉住松本的手，把他护在身后，狠狠地瞪着那个女人：“滚。”  
松本的脸颊很红，显然是喝多了神智已经不甚清晰，乖乖地任由樱井拉着，对樱井的怒火视而不见。樱井手脚麻利地把松本塞进车里，按着他就狂暴地吻了下去。松本软软的没有反抗，任由樱井肆虐，却更加激起了樱井的怒火。樱井帮松本扣好安全带，油门一踩，车子疾驰而去。  
回到松本的家樱井就迫不及待地把他的衣服脱了个精光，一只手粗暴地套弄他的分身，另一只手绕到后面毫不怜惜地插入他的后穴。将近一个月没有承受过的后穴撕裂般疼起来，松本下意识地挣脱，开始酒醒。  
樱井循着习惯找到他的敏感点，不轻不重地一下下折磨，循循善诱：“要不要？”  
“不要！”松本凭着一丝清明知道眼前的是樱井，斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“要不要？”樱井的手指又在他的敏感点上划过。  
“不要！”  
“要，不，要？”樱井重重地按了一下，毫不意外地听到了松本忍耐不住的呻吟。  
被折磨得没办法了，松本也没意识到自己改口，喘息着说：“要……”  
“我比较好还是外面的女人比较好？”樱井也不知道自己为什么会这么在意，也许从某个节点开始他就已经不止把松本当作是单纯的消遣对象看待。  
松本满脑浆糊，摸不着头脑，“哪……哪个女人？”  
樱井神色一凛，手指又往敏感点上重重按了一下，“有很多个？”  
“呃…嗯…”松本的酒醒了一大半。  
“跟佐藤，跟今天这个，做过吗？”樱井不依不挠。   
松本的脑海里闪过一丝报复心理，故意用甜腻的声音说：“嗯…做过…”   
樱井的眼神徒然凌厉，手指猛地退出，抓过手边的领带把松本双手绑到床沿上，低低地说：“松本润，你自找的。”旋即起身从包里拿出一盒东西，掰开松本的嘴，灌了下去。  
松本被这一顿折磨后彻底清醒了，四肢剧烈地挣扎，奈何手腕上被绑着的是死结，怎么也挣脱不开。  
“你给我喂了什么！”松本的眼睛喷涌怒火。   
樱井冷冷地笑，“等下你就知道了。”   
药效在酒精的作用下发挥得更加迅速，松本感觉浑身都被点了火，腾腾地燃烧，蔓延到四肢百骸，身体条件反射地像离了水的鱼一样扭动，与床单的摩擦若干减轻了所受的折磨。   
樱井玩味地看着他，缓缓地说：“求我。”   
松本用力咬着牙关，狠狠地瞪着樱井，冷冷地说：“做梦。”   
樱井轻飘飘地扔下一句话：“我看你能忍到什么时候。”便干脆地出了房间，背靠着阳台点了一支烟。半晌，听到屋内有异常的响动，冲进房间发现松本已不在床上，环绕屋内一圈才在浴室找到了淋着冷水的松本。樱井急忙把喷头关掉，抱起松本的身体，触手之处尽是冰凉，心惊得剧烈地跳动起来，语气也柔了，“怎么这么倔。”  
“你放开我，我要出去。”松本毫不领情，劈头就是一句冷冷的话。  
樱井把他放下来，“去哪？”  
“解决生理需要。”  
樱井这才注意到对方已经涨成紫红色的分身高高翘起，纤长的手毫不犹豫地握住了已经无法忍耐的欲望，瞬间就听到对方抑制不住的叹息。  
松本迫不及待把樱井压在墙上，用舌头撬开他的牙齿，狠狠地纠缠，用牙咬破了他的唇。血腥味和着唾液更加剧了他的兴奋，他一把把樱井推到床上，居高临下地看着他，慢慢跪到床上，扶着他的巨大慢慢坐下去，表情冷艳得不可方物，“我跟你只是契约关系。你看，就是你下药，满足我。仅仅如此罢了。”  
樱井的怒气更盛，狠狠地往上一顶，整根没入。两人都忘记了润滑这回事，交合处有血液流下，樱井忽地清醒，想往外退。松本却一把按住了他，冷冷地说：“流点血怎么了，处子也会。”  
“松本润，你够了，不要真的惹我生气。”尽管两人身下紧紧相连，心上却是彼此不肯退让。  
“下药用强还不算真的生气？我倒好奇你真的生气会是怎样。”  
“相信我，你不会想知道。”樱井扣住松本的腰，每一下都顶到最深处，又在最深处慢下来缓缓退出。  
松本在药物的作用下几乎无法控制自己，在樱井的背上抓出一条条红痕，又难以忍受他这样的折磨，咬着牙说：“你不行就赶紧放开我。反正我是直的，外面很多女人争先恐后。”  
“你不想活了是不是？”樱井危险地眯起双眼，这是他真的生气的前兆。他瞬间加快了节奏，一次次把松本撞得往上升起，又一次次把他拉下进入更深。  
松本的眼睛发红，咬着唇不肯让呻吟外露。樱井强行用手指撬开他的唇，“什么时候变得这么矜持？”  
松本一口咬住了他的手指，口中蔓延了樱井的血腥味。  
“叫出来。”樱井强硬地命令道。  
“不，啊！”樱井看准了他开口的间隙，狠狠往里一顶。身下动作一边加快，一边用手加速套弄松本的分身。前后夹击带来的快感超出了松本的预期，他觉得自己快要支持不住了。他闭上眼睛，不再去看眼前人的脸。  
“睁开眼睛，看是谁在*你。”樱井在他耳边轻轻说道。  
松本心下一动摇，把唇咬出了血，仍是紧紧地闭着眼睛，唯恐自己的满腔情绪毫无防备地暴露在空气中，杀他个措手不及，心里的疼痛比起身体的疼痛来得更加迅猛清晰，无情地撕扯他柔软的心。  
樱井更加不安，两人越是紧密结合，他就感觉眼前的人离他越远。迫不及待要看到他的眼睛，要确认他的心情，奈何对方却始终不肯妥协。他只能紧紧抱着他，让动作更加剧烈，仿佛这是唯一使彼此亲密的方式。松本在樱井的手中释放，液体喷洒在樱井的小腹上。樱井的舌头舔着他敏感的脖子，喷洒暖热的吐息。  
片刻，樱井突然把松本凌空抱起，双手紧紧托着他的腰，松本被迫用双腿缠挂在樱井的腰上。樱井抱着他一步步缓慢走动，巨大的欲望还埋在他的体内，随着走动一上一下在他身体里移动，带给他一阵阵发麻的快感和酸胀。  
松本想要脱离这种感觉，抱着樱井脖子的双手用力，把自己的身体往上提，却因为姿势的问题和紧紧扣在他腰间的手而宣告失败，整个人又跌落下来。跌落的瞬间因为重力反而让樱井的欲望进入更深，他被灭顶的快感淹没，不自觉地叫出了声。  
“啊……唔……你要干嘛……”松本已经没有余力去猜测樱井的意图，话音刚落樱井就把他放了下来，把他牢牢摁在墙上，露出了动物捕猎猎物时的锋利眼神。  
后背冰凉生硬的触感让松本立刻就知道了他身后抵着的是房间里嵌进墙壁里的全身镜，他浑身一阵激灵，还没来得及说话，就被樱井迅速地转了一个方向，拉起了一条腿。体内的凶器开始缓慢地动作，樱井另一只手用力捏住他的下巴，把他的头扳到正向镜子，在他耳边轻轻吹气，温柔又残忍地说：“你看。”  
松本闭着的眼皮剧烈地颤动，缓缓睁开眼睛，全身镜清晰地映出了他和樱井。他的双颊因情欲而潮红，他的乳首在樱井的抚弄下挺立，他的后穴在吸纳着樱井的巨大。所有的一切，都在镜子前暴露得一览无余，包括他眼中的爱恋、不舍及痛苦，包括樱井充满占有欲的睥睨眼神。樱井掌控一切的眼神好像在告诉他，他是知道一切的，知道他已经陷入自己的手中，并且清醒地看着他在其中沉沦。  
“唔……”被樱井牢牢掌握在怀里的滋味不好受，松本只剩一只脚尖支撑，整个人几乎被樱井凌空架起。樱井有力的臂膀箍得他敏感的皮肤生疼，他不安分地扭动，却因彼此的紧密相连让快感更深入了一层，只能无力地任樱井箍着。  
松本的眼睛半眯着，这么近的距离足够让他清晰看见樱井身下的动作。樱井身体的那部分缓缓地一下一下捅进他的身体里，每一下的进击都是徐徐的，似要故意拉长时间让他好好认清现实。松本往后扭头够到樱井的唇，缠着樱井的唇好一阵，在分开的时候留下一句若有若无的：“快点。”  
樱井把松本的身体往前一推，松本温热的肌肤刹那碰触在冰冷的镜子上，有一瞬间的不适应。体内的巨物动作加快，结合处发出极度淫靡的水声。松本的双臂摁在镜子上，身后的撞击让他的身体一次次与冰冷的镜子亲密接触，挺立的乳首和勃发的欲望一次次划过冰冷，浑身起了一层又一层的鸡皮疙瘩。  
樱井一边保持着高频率的抽插，一边用手快速地套弄松本的欲望。到达顶点的瞬间松本的欲望贴着冰冷的镜子发泄了出来，把镜子染成了一片白浊。樱井紧随其后在他体内释放，却没有退出，依然深深埋在他的体内，把他从镜子上拉开。松本看见有些体液从两人结合的地方流下，随着樱井缓缓移动沿着他的大腿根流下更多，显得淫靡不堪。  
松本忽然放弃了挣扎，不管怎么挣扎，爱了就是爱了。

樱井的不知道是什么厉害的药物，松本身体内刚平息下去的热浪又瞬间席卷而来，刚刚发泄过的欲望再次半抬头起来。樱井把他抱回床上，把他转过来面对自己，暧昧地抚摸他的腰，引起他一阵阵的颤抖。  
“嗯哼，你还需要我。”樱井的心情似乎好了一点，还埋在松本体内的欲望也再次变硬。  
松本沉默以对，下巴枕在樱井的肩上，整个人无力地挂在他的身上，随着他的动作上下起伏。他缓缓睁开双眼，看着房间里熟悉的那堵墙和被体液染脏的全身镜，心头越发被压得难受。这份难受化成了泪水涌上眼睛，他强忍着泪微微仰头，不敢有太大的动作，怕被紧紧相拥的樱井发现。  
“你自己动一下怎么样。”樱井在他的耳边沙哑着说，停下了抽送的动作。  
樱井的动作一停，松本的身体瞬时又涌上了一波热浪，扶着樱井的肩，试图自己解决问题。但是刚直起腰就软软地坐了下去，咬着唇又羞又愧。樱井轻笑，从他身体里退出，“累就趴着吧，我来就好。”松本趴在柔软的床上，感受到樱井在身后极致温柔地满足着他，发现自己居然已经不争气地忘记了他的粗暴，也明白自己在对待樱井的事情上再也不可能洒脱处之。  
结束的时候两人都已经筋疲力尽，松本的股间一片狼藉，有干涸的精液痕迹也有新鲜附着的，后穴已经红肿不堪，身上遍布青紫。  
樱井轻轻地说：“对不起”。  
松本没有看他，只感觉到樱井有力的臂膀把自己抱起来，熟练地清理。清理的时候松本低头看见了自己的身上布满了深深浅浅的痕迹，暗暗想，这些痕迹能保留多久，是不是消失的那天他也能如此简单地忘掉樱井在他的生命里出现过。  
清理完毕后两人相拥着沉沉睡去。  
旭日东升，松本睁开疲倦的双眼，淡淡说：“樱井先生，我们两不相欠了。”


End file.
